Forever alone
by HeartOfFlameBurnsForever
Summary: A part of Breezepelt still love Heathertail. But they could never be. Or could they? I promise it doesn't suck as much at the summary. Adopted from EradrinSkyleaf
1. Chapter 1

Love. Even after training for so long, after hearing from Mapleshade all it caused is pain, after hearing from Brokenstar that love was weak, even after Tigerstar told him that love got you nowhere, he still felt something when he saw.

He'd always liked her; he'd always liked her strong nature, her beauty, her resilience. She was the only thing he cared about from his old life. The rest of them could burn for all he cared.

And she had been there for him. She had stood by him as everyone else turned him out. Those weakling deserved what they got!

But she didn't. He'd asked even them to spare her. But they had just laughed and jeered, saying a true warrior does not let the weakness known as love into their souls.

And he trusted them. They were the only cat he'd ever trusted. But they were gone now; he was on his own. And any Dark forest cat caught on Clan territory was to be killed, so he couldn't even see her. Well there were ways. But he wouldn't do that right?

But maybe that's what he wanted, to see her one last time, to explain his choices, to make her understand. Maybe they could be together.

But then he laughed.

He was many things, a traitor and a foxheart among them, but he was no fool. He knew that she would never forgive him. Ever.

And he wasn't sure he'd forgive himself.

But another part of him begged just to see her one more time, just look. She'd never even know he was there.

He'd make her see.

Breezepelt thought of Heathertail often. He wanted her. That much he knew.

Well it wouldn't hurt to see her. Breezepelt jumped down from his rock and stretched.

_Just one more time. And then I'll forget her forever. _

That's what he planned. But that's not what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm really smart, so listen to my logic. I have five current stories that I should finish. I have like a million challenges I need to do.**

**So I'm gonna go adopt like a million stories and start new ones.**

**Flawless right?**

**XD**

The stars were brighter than ever, rubbing their victory in his face. Breezepelt glared at them, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

_Oh just you wait. The Dark forest never dies. There will always be more of us. We will defeat you one day._

But yelling at the stars wasn't what he'd come here to do.

It was cold, and he shivered, huddling close to the ground. A cool breeze ruffled his pelt and he flattened himself further into the was approaching the Windclan camp, and fearful of being seen he ducked into the tall grass.

Slowly inching forward Breezepelt peered into the camp. It was dark and most of the warriors were asleep.

But she wasn't.

Heathertail was standing in the center of camp, gazing at the stars, a hard expression on her face. To Breezepelt her intense gaze felt like a betrayal. But that was not the worst part.

Heathertail was not alone. Runningwind **(OC, not from Thunderclan) **stood by her. His tail curled over hers, and she leaned against him.

Breezepelt knew it wouldn't have worked, but he still felt shattered. It still hurt. Why did it hurt? He didn't care about her! She left him! She chose to stay with those puny excuses for cats known as Windclan!

But the pain was there. Some part of him, however foolish it was, still cared about her.

Then she turned, and her ice blue eyes met his amber eyes.

Shock shone in their icy depths. Then pain. Then rage. Then something far more tender.

But then they hardened.

"Guards! Breezepelt's outside the camp! Protect the kits from that monster at all costs!"

Onestar emerged from his den. "Kill him."

**Don't worry, this story's not going to end that fast. XD**

**Thank you all for the reviews. And if you have time, check out ****EradrinSkyleaf****. This was her idea, and she's an awesome author!**

**And sorry, I write really short chapters. **

**I will update one story a day. Maybe this one, maybe another one, but I have a camp coming up, so yeah…**


	3. Chapter 3

Breezepelt froze, terror showing clearing in his tense muscles. But but, he was so sure he had seen something in her eyes!

_Fool, she just called the guards on you! Of course she doesn't care. And you shouldn't either._

Breezepelt took of running faster than he'd ever run in his life. The blood was rourinh in his ears, urging him on.

He ran until his paws fell out from under him. He lay slumped across the ground, the sound of his pounding heart and low gasping breaths the only sound that pierced the cold night-

Until he saw them.

A Windclan patrol was only a few foxlengths away, and even worse Heathertail was with them.

_I'm not going down without a fight. _

But Breezepelt could barely stand, there was no way he could take them. His fear turned to terror and the flat out panick.

_Please don't see me please don't see me._

It was just his terrible luck that Heathertail turned and saw him. Breezepelt closed his eyes. It was all over. But when sharp teeth didn't sink into his throat he looked up.

Heathertail pointed in the opposite direction that he was hiding, and the Windclan patrol took off. All except her.

The second they were out of site she was on him.

_I should have known better than to think she saved me for any other reason than to kill me. She just wants to do the honors by herself. Why do I feel so surprised?_

Heathertail flipped him over, and pinned him, a paw on his throat, her entire body on his chest.

"This is for betraying us."

She ripped her claws slowly down his cheek, smirking at his sharp gasp of pain.

"This is for making me still care after all you've done."

Heathertail ripped her claws down his belly, pressing her hind paws against his jaws so he couldn't cry out.

She jumped off him, gestured towards the ground, pointed at the moon, and left, disappeared into the night.

Her words still vibrating in his head; _This is for making me still care._

_Still care._

_She said still care._

Breezepelt refused to let his hopes soar, instead he stood up and began to stumble back to his den.

**I know I know, I take forever to update. XD**

**I'll try to be better about that.**

**By the way, I realize this chapter wasn't as great as the other ones. :P**

**Also, remember I'm on my iPad, so I will make more mistakes than usual. **

**See ya all whenever I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I need you all to vote on the poll on my profile before I update again**


End file.
